14 Days of Nostalgia (Coolfastjack)
14 Days of Nostalgia is a Fortnite Event from Chapter 2 Season 4 that ran from July 26th to August 8th. It saw the Unvaulting of 14 Weapons, and locations that were previously removed, all of which came from the Chapter 1 Map. Unvaulted Weapons # LMG # Heavy Assault Rifle # Suppressed SMG # Tactical SMG # Heavy Shotgun # Combat Shotgun # Revolver # Hand Cannon # Flint-Knock Pistol # Heavy Sniper Rifle # Grenade Launcher # Quad Launcher # Crossbow # Minigun Returning Locations * July 13th: A Rift Beacon was created at Camp Cod * July 23rd: A Rift Beacon appeared at Eye Land * July 25th: The Rift Beacon activated at Eye Land * July 26th: Loot Lake was added back in its Season 6-7 Form. The Rift Beacon is now at Frenzy Farm * July 27th: Loot Lake was turned back to Eye Land. Dusty Depot and the Factories have replaced Frenzy Farm. The Rift Beacon has moved to Craggy Cliffs * July 28th: Dusty Depot has turned back to Frenzy Farm. Lazy Links has been added back, replacing Craggy Cliffs. The Rift Beacon has moved to the Crash Site * July 29th: Craggy Cliffs is added back. Paradise Palms returns along with the Race Track, Pueblo, Trucker's Oasis, and other smaller POIs. It ended up replacing Sweaty Sands, Crash Site, Fort Crumpet, Coral Cove and Crashed Cargo. The Rift Beacon has moved to in between Holly Hedges and Sweaty Sands * July 30th: The 5 places removed re-replaced the Desert. The Viking Outpost has been added, only removing Timber Tent. The Rift Beacon has moved to the far west corner between Sweaty Sands and Holly Hedges * July 31st: Snobby Shores has been brought back as the Viking Outpost is turned back to normal. A Rift Beacon is now at Holly Hedges * August 1st: Snobby Shores has turned back, and Greasy Grove has replaced Holly Hedges and has its original Season 1 form, only with some house updates. The Rift Beacon has moved to Slurpy Swamp * August 2nd: Greasy Grove has turned back to Holly Hedges. Slurpy Swamp has turned into its predecessor from Chapter 1, Moisty Mire. It has returned to its Season 4 look, but with the Prison looking as it did from Seasons 1-3. The Rift Beacon is now just outside Misty Meadows. * August 3rd: Polar Peak has returned. Moisty Mire is now back to Slurpy Swamp, and Misty Meadows now has a Rift Beacon inside of it * August 4th: Lucky Landing has been brought back as Polar Peak disappeared. A Rift Beacon has appeared at Retail Row * August 5th: Lucky Landing is now Misty Meadows again as Retail Row turns into its futuristic self, Mega Mall. The Rift Beacon is now between Steamy Stacks and Dirty Docks * August 6th: The Volcano from Season 8 has been brought back. The Lava originally flowing through to Tomato Temple has now gone flowing out into the ocean, creating a small island where a Rift Beacon is placed * August 7th: The Floating Island has been brought back, with the CUBE as well. It has appeared in the form it was in during Season 10. A Rift Beacon has been placed east of Weeping Woods * August 8th: The Floating Island has disappeared. The final location brought back is Tilted Towers, in its original form from Season 2 * August 9th: Tilted Towers has disappeared # Loot Lake (Season 6-8) # Dusty Depot & Factories (Original) # Lazy Links (Original) # Desert Biome (Paradise Palms, Race Track, Pueblo, Trucker's Oasis, Junkyard) # Viking Village (Original) # Snobby Shores (Original) # Greasy Grove (Original) # Moisty Mire & Prison (Season 4 Moisty, Original Prison) # Polar Peak (Original) # Lucky Landing (Season 7-10) # Mega Mall (Original) # Volcano (Original) # Floating Island (Season 10) # Tilted Towers (Original)